


End of an Era

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fierce snowball fights were a traditional with their family, and Draco's side always won.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

Fierce snowball fights were a traditional with their family, and Draco's side always won. He built his fort flawlessly every year. He was both perfectly defensive and offensive. Draco would wear all white clothing to increase his camouflage skills. Of course he would also use every cheat he knew in the book to win. His wife, Hermione, always tried to prove that he was cheating, but could never find a way. So he always won.

But his winning streak ended in December of 2009, when he made the fatal mistake in letting their three year old son play on his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
